Seth
Seth (セス Sesu) is the main antagonist of Street Fighter IV. He is the CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N., and one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. Profile Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity, while the others are merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N. after M. Bison's apparent death at the hands of his own explosion. He also attempts to use Juri Han, a woman who possesses the Feng Shui Engine in her left eye that his company created who has a vendetta against Shadaloo. She confronts him and unexpectedly offers to work for him, to which he agrees. Seth hosts a World Warrior tournament in hopes of luring Ryu to him, and then using his Satsui no Hado to complete his BLECE project, but is dismayed at reports that M. Bison has once again returned from death. M. Bison finally encounters Seth and defeats him in combat, and afterwards tells him that in fact everything that has happened has gone according to M. Bison's plan. After M. Bison leaves, Juri tells Seth that she intentionally pitted the two against each other, but is disappointed that Seth was not more of a challenge for M. Bison. She then crushes his Tanden Engine, leaving him dead and twitching on the floor. One of his brethren is found by C. Viper, who finishes him off. After the tournament, C. Viper informs her superiors that the "remaining 26" are in her sights. Whether this statement takes the final bosses encountered by all characters into account is not clear; Ryu encounters what appears to be another "Seth" and defeats him, destroying the BLECE machine as well. It is possible M. Bison may have commanded the remaining "puppets" to wreak havoc on the fighters in and around the S.I.N. compound, but it is also implied that Juri destroyed most of them. Crosspedia Entry The CEO of the new military corporation "S.I.N.", responsible for the development of weapons for the criminal organization "Shadaloo". Seth's own body has undergone significant modifications. Along with the increase in his Ki from the "Tanden Engine" embedded in his abdomen, he is also installed with the data from a variety of martial artists, allowing him to make use of their techniques. In actually, he is one of 27 artificial humans created as replacement bodies for the leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison. He has a very logical personality, and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. He plans on capturing and analyzing Ryu for the sake of the BLECE weapon that he is developing, which if successful will artificially increase people's Ki. Gameplay Seth makes his debut in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time, he orders Juri to capture Jin Kazama for experiment with his body and kill Heihachi Mishima, for this, Seth reconfigured Alisa and V-Dural for that mission, even he orders her in recollect fighting data for V-Dural. Then he is visited by Saya and chat a while. After his debut, he appears in Chapter 19, Chapter 26 and Chapter 38, this time as Boss Unit. In his travels to other worlds, he is charmed by world's technologies and yearns for Ryu and Jin Kazama's blood, in addition, he uses a V-Dural to store fighters's combat data, all in order to use these things to improve himself, to defeat Bison and conquer the world. For this, he would need Juri's Feng Shui Engine to improve the V-Dural's capabilities as well as other monsters from other worlds such as the Endless Frontier's robots and the B.O.W.s. However, in his last appearance, is killed by the heroes while refusing his defeat several times. Enemy Attack List *Taden Stream (Special) *Sonic Boom (MA) *Teden Storm (MA) *Taden Typhoon (MA) Gallery Seth-1-.png|Super Street Fighter IV Seth Solo Attack.PNG Seth Multi Attack.PNG Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses